russianworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Israel supporting sites
' Please help to collect, organize and annotate Israel supporting and informational sites and articles ' You can edit the page right here. No registration required (yet). Wikipedia * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Israeli–Palestinian_conflict * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2008–2009_Israel–Gaza_conflict * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arab–Israeli_conflict *Pallywood (wikipedia) Communities * http://www.theJIDF.org/ : http://networkedblogs.com/blog/jewish_internet_defense_force/ : http://www.twitter.com/jidf : http://www.youtube.com/thejidf : JIDF on facebook * In Russian: http://community.livejournal.com/gaza2009/ * http://internet-haganah.com/haganah/, wp * on Facebook: I Support the Israel Defense Forces In Preventing Terror Attacks From Gaza * http://groups.yahoo.com/group/israelpr/ * I Wonder How Quickly I Can Find 1,000,000 People Who Support Israel... Bookmarks and collections * http://delicious.com/TheJIDF?detail=3 * http://www.youtube.com/user/boni123 Israel official sites * http://www.mfa.gov.il/ * Embassy of Israel * http://www.youtube.com/user/IsraelMFA * http://www.youtube.com/user/idfnadesk * http://www.idfspokesperson.com/ * http://israel-un.mfa.gov.il/ News * Haaretz * Ynet * DEBKAfile * Arutz Sheva * http://israelinsider.ning.com/ * http://www.jerusalemonline.com/ General sites and articles * Pallywood: According to Palestinian Sources... * http://www.seconddraft.org/ by Richard Landes * Media coverage of the Arab–Israeli conflict * World duped by Hamas's false civilian death toll figures * Fraudulent Photojournalism * HAMAS and Press (cartoon) * Why are the Jews so powerful? By: Dr Farrukh Saleem Hasbara * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hasbara * http://www.hasbara.com/ * http://www.israelactivism.com/ * http://www.jafi.org.il/education/hasbara/ * On One Foot. A Middle-East guide for the perplexed, or How to respond on your way to class, when your best friend joins an anti-Israel protest. monitoring sites * http://www.beyondimages.info/ * http://www.camera.org/, wp * http://www.eyeonthepost.org/ * http://www.honestreporting.com/ by Richard Landes, wp * http://www.aim.org/ * http://www.justjournalism.com/ * http://www.mwio.org/ * http://www.nprbias.com/ * http://www.tampabayprimer.org/ * http://www.takeapen.org/ * http://www.theaugeanstables.com/ by Richard Landes * http://qassamcount.com/ More sites * http://www.pro-israel.org/ * http://www.middle-east-info.org/gateway.html Topics Muhammad al-Durrah * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muhammad_al-Durrah * http://encyclopedia.thefreedictionary.com/Muhammed%20al-Dura UNSORTED: More sites copied from Wikipedia ;Academic, news, and similar sites (excluding Israeli or Palestinian sources) * Gaza\Sderot : Life in spite of everything - a webdocumentary produced by arte.tv, in which daily video-chronicles (2 min. each) show the life of 5 people (men, women, children) in Gaza and Sderot, on both sides of the border. * Plan of Israeli—Palestinian Resolution. A Conclusive Arrangement. * Israeli-Palestinian ProCon.org Pros and Cons of hundreds of issues related to the conflict. * Global Politician - Middle-East Section * Middle East Policy Council * The Washington Institute for Near East Policy * Aix Group - Joint Palestinian-Israeli-international economic working group. *The Israeli-Palestinian Conflict--An overview of the conflict between Israel and the Palestinians from 1948 through the present day. From the History Guy Website. *The Media Line - A non-profit news agency which provides credible, unbiased content, background and context from across the Middle East. *Inter Press Service - Israel-Palestine: Holy Land, Unholy War Independent coverage of the Middle East conflicts * Should there be an independent Palestinian state? - See the 2008 presidential candidates' views on this question ;Conflict resolution groups *OneVoice Movement - One Million Voices to End the Conflict *Seeking Common Ground ;Human rights groups * Human Rights Watch: Israel/Palestine * B'Tselem - The Israeli Information Center for Human Rights in the Occupied Territories * Al-Haq: Palestinian Human Rights Group: West Bank affiliate of the International Commission of Jurists * Palestinian Centre for Human Rights: Gaza affiliate of the International Commission of Jurists ;Jewish and Israeli academic, news, and similar sites *Resources >Modern Period>20th Cent.>History of Israel>State of Israel The Jewish History Resource Center, Project of the Dinur Center for Research in Jewish History, The Hebrew University of Jerusalem * MidEastWeb.org ** A Timeline of Israeli-Palestinian history and the conflict ** A history of Israel, Palestine and the Arab-Israeli Conflict * Current breakdown of fatalities in conflict - Institute for Counter-Terrorism *Palestinian Academic Society for the Study of International Affairs, Jerusalem ;Pro-Israel advocacy and watchdog sites *Israel Ministry of Foreign Affairs Palestinian Violence and Terrorism *Committee for Accuracy in Middle East Reporting in America *Palestine Facts *Eretz Yisroel: A comprehensive collection of news, articles and book excerpts *Jewish Virtual Library ** Palestinian Maps Omitting Israel and Maps of "Palestine" as a means to instill fundamentally negative messages regarding the Israeli-Palestinian conflict ** Myths and facts online: a guide to the Arab-Israeli Conflict * Honest Reporting monitoring mideast media * Gamla shall not fall again * True Peace - Chabad-Lubavitch site ;Pro-Palestinian advocacy and watchdog sites * UN Security Council Resolutions Against Israel 1955-1992 * Palestine Solidarity Campaign UK * Palestinian Anti-Apartheid Wall Campaign * Palestinian Campaign for the Cultural and Academic Boycott of Israel * Palestine Media Watch * Electronic Intifada * Palestine Solidarity Project Palestinian grassroots organizing and reporting. ;Jewish and Israeli "peace movement" news and advocacy sites * The Other Israel, newsletter of the Israeli peace movement since 1983 ** http://israelipalestinianpeace.org The Other Israel, online archive under construction] * "Barak's Generous offer" from Gush Shalom. Macromedia Flash version * The Origin of the Palestine - Israel Conflict, Published by Jews for Justice in the Middle East *Background to the Israel-Palestine Crisis--Q & A format overview by Stephen Shalom, who teaches political science at William Paterson University in New Jersey. *Occupation Magazine Other sites: * For analysis of various sociopolitical and legal issues regarding the Israeli-Palestinian conflict, see: Professor Gad Barzilai's site: * http://faculty.washington.edu/gbarzil/ * century-intifada-israel-palestine-aufheben Behind the 21st Century Intifada - an analysis of Israel/Palestine - a leftist, working-class history of the conflict * axisglobe.com a Russian perspective site *Arabs and Israelis held hostage by a common enemy Salom Now! And METalks are two experimental initiatives which sought to rewrite the script of the Israeli-Palestinian conflict. However, such popular, grassroots action is held hostage by some common enemies: despair, hatred, antipathy and distrust. (Jan, 2007) *Exchange of friendly fire Anat el-Hashahar, an Israeli and founder of METalks, debates the Arab-Israeli conflict – from Oslo to Lebanon – with Khaled Diab, an Egyptian journalist and writer. * Website with information (articles, reports, maps, books, links, etc.) on the Israeli-Palestinian conflict Peace proposals * A Comparison Of Three Drafts For An Israeli-Palestinian Peace Agreement Категория:Израиль